Last Hope
by rizaino
Summary: Theodore Nott es alguien solitario, alguien listo y, sobre todo, sangre pura... por ese motivo, Draco Malfoy es incapaz de dejar de pensar en él...


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto "Draco Malfoy" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".

 **Notas de autora:** brooooooomance~ nothing really gay about it~ Y pues eso, bromance para el reto. Espero que os guste.

Last Hope

Draco Malfoy sentía que estaba rodeado de idiotas. No había nadie mínimamente inteligente a su alrededor, nadie con quién pudiera mantener una conversación seria y madura, alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a llevar a cabo su cometido, aquel que le había encargado el Señor Oscuro y que debía realizar antes de que el curso finalizara. Era una misión secreta y por lo tanto nadie podía conocer los detalles, pero Draco necesitaba que alguien le diera ideas coherentes que pudiera poner en práctica... sin embargo, sus amigos no eran lo que se podía calificar como especialmente diestros en el noble arte de pensar.

Y a Draco Malfoy le frustraba... pero lo que más le frustraba era que la solución a todos sus problemas estaba justo ante él, pero a la vez tan lejos que era imposible alcanzarla. Draco Malfoy se frustraba porque se le acababa el tiempo...

Desde primer año, Draco había sabido lo especial que era Theodore Nott, desde el mismo momento en el que había entrado a la casa Slytherin con él, seis años atrás, y durante todo aquel tiempo que habían pasado compartiendo habitación en las mazmorras en las que se encontraba la sala común de su casa no había hecho más que confirmarlo. No obstante, a pesar de que habían convivido durante tanto tiempo, apenas había llegado a conocerlo porque el chico siempre había sido una persona muy reservada que iba a lo suyo sin reparar en quiénes lo rodeaban; pero aunque no conocía mucho a Nott, Draco sabía perfectamente que era a quién necesitaba a su lado.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que habían sido seis años los que había tratado de hacer que Theodore se uniera a su grupo, seis años habían sido los mismos que había fracasado.

Draco seguía sin entenderlo. Habían pasado seis años y seguía sin entenderlo.

Theodore Nott lo tenía todo. Era alto, era guapo, era listo —muy listo— y, sobre todo, era sangre pura. Era perfecto para pertenecer a su grupo y, aun así, nunca había conseguido que el chico pensara en unirse a él, ni siquiera después de que su padre hubiera sido encerrado en Azkaban el verano anterior después de que lo hubieran atrapado tratando de entrar en el Ministerio, su padre Mortífago. Por eso, Draco no podía dejar de pensar en él, porque era perfecto, no como Crabe o Goyle, y porque nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por él.

Y Draco seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual Nott no mostraba ningún interés por él.

Theodore Nott era alguien misterioso para Draco y el chico no podía evitar pensar en él, pensar en por qué siempre había sido correcto pero a la vez distante con él, pensar por qué una persona tan magnífica como él no había tratado de acercársele... pensar por qué no podía evitar dejar de pensar en él.

Draco Malfoy suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el muro de piedra de uno de los corredores del castillo que llevaban hasta su sala común. Si tan solo Nott se uniera a su causa, estaba completamente seguro de que podría triunfar en su cometido, pero sabía perfectamente que el otro no lo ayudaría porque jamás se había pronunciado a favor del Señor Oscuro —aunque tampoco lo había hecho en contra, algo que hacía aún más ambiguo y misterioso al chico—. Malfoy sabía que, como un sangre pura que se respetaba, no le gustaban demasiado los _muggles_ y que tampoco le hacía gracia que los hijos de _muggles_ rondaran por Hogwarts y se pavonearan como lo hacía la sangre sucia de Granger; pero poco más sabía de su vida en general y la realidad era que Theodore lo intrigaba.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, Theodore Nott apareció doblando la esquina del pasillo en el que él se encontraba y se detuvo al verlo recargado contra la pared, observándolo fijamente durante unos segundos. Draco también lo observó hasta que el otro se decidió a seguir avanzando hasta quedarse a algunos pasos de él.

—No tienes buena cara, Malfoy —le dijo el chico—. ¿Hay algo que te quite el sueño? —cuestionó.

Draco no pudo evitar suspirar. Llevaba sin dormir toda la noche del tirón desde que se le había encomendado aquella misión y, por supuesto, cada día que pasaba hacía que fuera a peor. No tenía buena cara desde había mucho tiempo, pero probablemente aquel día realmente fuera algo bastante notable, puesto que el chico que siempre iba a su rollo y no se fijaba en nada ni nadie, se había dado cuenta de su estado con solo echarle una mirada. Quizás, todo aquello lo sobrepasara; quizás, aquella misión estaba abocada al fracaso; quizás, la última esperanza que tenía de que todo saliera bien no era más que vana… porque Draco estaba seguro de que él solo no lo iba a conseguir, pero también estaba seguro completamente de que el chico que tenía ante él, tampoco lo iba a ayudar.

—Tengo muchas preocupaciones —fue lo único que le dijo al final, aunque se debatió durante un momento si pedirle de nuevo que se uniera a él, que lo ayudara con aquella tarea que era una pesada carga sobre sus hombros—. Tantas que casi no puedo dormir.

—¿Quieres que te haga una poción para que puedas hacerlo? —le preguntó Theodore, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño, confundido—. No te quitará las preocupaciones, pero al menos una noche podrás descansar y eso te aliviará un poco.

Draco estuvo tentado a negarse, porque si aceptaba se vería mucho más débil de lo que ya se veía, pero en realidad quería aceptar la ayuda que le había ofrecido Nott, porque quizás no lo ayudaría a pensar un plan para poder llevar a cabo su misión, pero una noche de descanso le vendría muy bien para aclararse las ideas. Por ese motivo, simplemente asintió a la propuesta y le dijo algo a Theodore Nott que jamás antes le había dicho a nadie:

—Gracias.


End file.
